


A Collection of Multiversal Shenanigans

by Parspicle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Collection, Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, I did requests from Tumblr and now they're here whoopdedoo, M/M, Multi, drabble requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle
Summary: I did a couple requests on Tumblr (more than a couple) and now they are here! Please read the notes on each chapter for warnings!





	1. Cream, but Land of the Lustrous

**Author's Note:**

> Sad(?) things for the land of the lustrous au, featuring NO spoilers + a completely non-canon story from the actual one that I have not written! No spoilers for the anime OR manga. Except that they are rocks. Ink is a diamond, Cross is a zircon, and Dream is a Yellow Diamond!  
> Note: since the gems are quite literally immortal and come out looking like adults, age could not fucking matter less, because they have none!

Dream paced anxiously outside of Sci’s lab. Ink was sitting against the wall, looking up at him. Ink was waiting with him for… something. _Ink’s_ motivations, however, were to get his face attached properly again after a fight.

“Dream, hun, he’ll be _fine._ We’ve both been shattered hundreds of times. All of us have.”

Dream threw his hands in the air, exasperated. “Ink, he’s so young! His pieces were _everywhere!_ What if I missed one? And he shattered because of me!”

“Do you wanna go back and look?”

“That’s a great idea!” Dream started to run back to the sight of the last Lunarian attack. Before he could, however, Ink got up and caught the collar of his shirt.

“I was _joking!_ He’ll be okay- Nightmare and Error are looking for any pieces you didn’t find! He’ll be okay, Dream, just chill.”

“He got _shattered,_ Ink!”

“So? I did too, I’m not complaining.”

Dream raised his voice. He panicked, “ _You_ can still _talk_! And _see_! He got _completely_ shattered! The Lunarians broke him and it’s my fault!”

“Dream. Also, I can’t see all that well- my _eyes_ are gone!”

“And now Sci has to do more work and Cross is unconscious! This is the most broken he’s been! He’s only been _alive_ for like ten years!”

“Dream, what the hell. He’ll be okay- it’s not like his structure is all horrid and bad.”

“But he got shattered!”

“We _all_ get shattered! The newest one- the one who hasn’t chosen his name yet- The green one? Three and a half? Sensei said he’d be a big target?”

“You mean Phosphophyllite?”

“Yes, him! He got shattered from bumping into _Sci_! He’s fine! So Cross is going to be too!”

“But… but! He also has _strong_ inclusions!”

“Cross does too.”

“But!”

“Sensei said he’d be okay, Dream. Don’t worry about him.”

After a while, Ink sunk against the wall again. The dream continued pacing. Dream felt a hand land on his shoulder. Instinctively, he caught the person’s wrist and tugged them over his head. Seeing who it was, he released them.

His coat flowed as he landed gracefully and leaped to nab the brush and jar he had let go of. Just barely before the two items hit the floor. He sighed, spun around, and glared at Dream, who was now shaking a little.

“Are you _trying_ to make my job harder?”

“S…sorry, Sci…”

“ _Anyway_ Dream, Cross is awake. But…”

“He _is_?!” Dream shouted and ran to his just put-together partner.

Sci called after him, all too late, “He’s missing an _eye_!”

Cross sat up as he saw Dream run at him. He flinched back a bit as he was scooped up into a hug.

“You’re okay!”

Cross, obviously, was confused. “Of… of course I am?”

“I know, but… I’m so happy you’re not gone. The Lunarians just… they didn’t deserve you anyway.”


	2. The spykids au, but it's so much worse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's given a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was “You made your choice.”!  
> It destroyed me while writing it.  
> Warning for guns, violence(?), and death. Also blood.

_Click._

The aggressive, cold metal of the business end of a gun got thrust deeper into Error’s skull.

He gazed up, sadly, at the owner of the gun. His voice was quavering as his eyes welled with warm, helpless tears. “I’m sorry, my star. I’m sorry I lied to you.”

_Drip. Drip._

Ink wheezed, full of despair and desperation, as his own bitter, blinding tear stream fused with the blood flowing down his face. As he tried to steady his grip, he rasped, “Please… don’t make me do this.”

Error’s mouth twisted into a wistful, miserable smile. “You have to.”

“We don’t have to! We could,” Ink sobbed, trying to regain his composure, “We could run away! We don’t have to do this anymore!”

“ _You made your choice_ , soldier boy.”

Ink shook more intensely. He adjusted his feet.

_Crunch._

“ _Please_.”

“We both made choices.”

“I’ll do _anything.”_

“You’re making this more painful. I _lied_ to you, Ink. I _betrayed_ you.”

“I… can’t do it.”

Ink shook.

“I _can’t_ do it.”

His hands calmed against his will.

“ _I can’t do it_!”

Ink’s shriek of agony drowned out the sound of the shot.

Ink collapsed, trembling at what he had done. He knelt next to the body, running his hands along his best friend’s smiling face. His tears hit the floor. Nose ran. Shoulders slumped.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Ink pulled out his phone. He called the person he had on speed dial.

“Dream, it’s done.”

“Good. You made the right choice."


	3. Errink: An Ignorant Prince except Also Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's a lone prince, Error's a servant, and Ink gets an arranged marriage. But this time, it's worse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did.” was the prompt! Warning: I read the prompt wrong the first time, so I ended up having to fix it; it's a little awkward now.

_Tap, tap._

Ink leaned on his railing, age six, staring out to all the other kids- servants included- his age having fun. He tapped his fingers and sighed. Why wasn’t _he_ allowed to do so?

One person stuck out to him. He had curly, dark hair. He often hung out with Blue, who was Ink’s one and only sort-of friend. Blue noticed, first, that the little prince was staring.

Blue smiled brightly and waved. His friend looked at where he was waving. He looked surprised. He waved, too.

Ink blinked. And waved.

He was dragged back to lessons.

Age 8, Ink started sneaking out. As soon as he was given a break, he would slip out of Dream’s sights. Honestly, it was mostly to get attention. He was lonely. He saw Blue’s friend (and Blue, obviously) a lot when he snuck out. He wanted to be part of the fun, too!

But, each and every time, Ink got dragged back to lessons.

Age 10, Ink got more crafty with his efforts to sneak out. He started climbing the vines next to his window (which proceeded to get cut), did the same with the ones next to his bathroom window (also got cut), and jumped out of the window into Blue’s arms (ended with him in the medical wing of the castle, and also landed right in from of Dream). He tried a couple more things.

With the ones that worked, he still got caught and dragged back to lessons.

At age 13, he tried something that _actually_ worked. He tied up _every single_ sheet and piece of clothing he had together (which, admittedly, wasn’t much) and hung it outside. He climbed down. It worked! Except he was like 5 feet off the ground. And ended up hanging by his foot.

“Damnit!”

Blue and his friend found him hanging there first. Blue laughed. Ink looked ashamed.

“Please don’t turn me in! I just need _one_ day, Blue!! Just _one!!_ ”

“Hm, what do you say, Error, should we help him?”

Error, who had fallen for the prince almost immediately, smiled, “He’s our prince, right?”

Ink got helped down.

Soon, Ink’s dad went into his room.

**_“INK!”_ **

“Whoops!! I think that’s my cue!!” Ink waved, running off, “Bye you two!”

“Wait, Ink!”

Ink skid to a halt when Error called his name. He turned around. “Uh, yes? I kinda need to run before Dad catches me and forces me into lessons.”

Error glanced at Blue, who gave him a reaffirming smile. “Do you wanna come with us?”

Ink smiled. “Yes!!”

By age 18, Ink hadn’t managed to successfully sneak out again. But he snuck into someone’s heart unknowingly.

Error had fallen in love.

But Ink had been betrothed.

At age 19, Error confessed. Or tried. Unintentionally. He got dragged out to the gardens, the day before Ink’s wedding.

“Ink, I think I’m in love with you,” he had blurted out.

Ink turned to him with a sad look in his eyes. “Error, I…”

“I know, I know, I shouldn’t be! I never _meant_ to fall in love with you! I just… I just did! You’re betrothed to someone, so you can’t get with me or anything- I should have said something sooner.”

“Error…”

Error looked up at Ink. All he could see was the overwhelming pity. He got up.

“I’m sorry, your highness.”

Error ran away.


	4. Do you hate me? - Errink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error have been best friends for years. Error's a pirate. Ink, however, is not. They meet up every so often, and Ink knows where all the pretty places on the islands are. He tells Error that this one is special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot think of any warnings for this one.

“Ink! Wait up!”

“Come on, hurry! This area’s special- You’ll love it, I promise!”

“I’m not as fast as you!” At that, Error tripped. Ink ran back to catch him. He fell into Ink’s arms, and his hat flew off.

“Jeez, pirate boy. If you wanted me to carry you there, you could have just asked!”

Error grabbed his hat before it floated away forever. He grumbled as he slammed the hat back on his head, “It’s not _my_ fault you’re some sort of fucking _cryptid_.”

“Heh, true! But since _you_ can’t climb rocks, I’ll carry you!”

“What? Wait, no!”

“Yep!”

“Put me down, asshole!!” Error had yelled for the _entire_ trip.

Eventually, Ink did. He dropped Error onto the sandy, soft floor of another cave-like grotto.

“Look!”

This cave, like many the pair had visited, was pretty. Not _nearly_ as astounding as the one they had seen on outer island, but pretty nonetheless. Coral poked up from below the sea, peaking in. The cave glowed as it wrapped the two in soft, loving light.

“Okay, sure, it’s pretty. I like it. But you were so excited about this- you said it would rival outer island.”

“I know! But that’s not what I meant- not by visual standards, but what we do here!”

“What does _that_ mean, water boy?”

“Just… watch, okay?”

Error sat up, watching his weird, rainbow-haired _best_ friend took off his shirt. He tried to look away, a little, but Ink walked over and made him watch.

“Don’t get flustered! It’s not like you _haven’t_ seen my chest.”

Error grumbled something, and Ink jumped into the water. After a minute of Ink not coming back up, Error got scared. He ran over to the water, staring down. As soon as he did, he got splashed with a whole bunch of water.

Ink’s playful, happy laughter rang out through the room. He climbed up to Error’s level and leaned on his arms, hiding his chest behind the rocks.

“What…?”

A scaled tail flicked water up and into the air. Rainbows hit Error’s eyes (along with some water) as he stared. The tail was rainbow, shimmery, and it seemed to _glow_.

His _best friend_ had a _tail?_

“Do you, uh, hate me?”

Error was too stunned to say anything. Ink freaked.

“Was the surprise good?”

“You… you have… a _tail_ …?”

“Yeah. Do you hate it?”

“I… I dunno.”

“Do you hate _me_?”

Error scooped Ink into his arms, staring at him. He was still in shock.

“Uh, Error?”

“Of course not.”

“You _don’t_ hate me?”

“Well, yes, I do, you’re stupid! But I don’t hate you for… whatever the fuck _that_ was.”

Ink stared back. He smiled after a moment and cupped Error’s face. “I’m glad. I don’t think I would have been able to handle it if you hated me for being a merman.”

Error smiled back and pulled Ink into a kiss.


	5. Alphyne- A Choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for death and Genocide Run spoilers. Also not canon compliant.

“You made your choice, Undyne. You, uh, you don’t have to change it for, you don’t have to change it for me! You’re gonna save the world. You’ll save us all!”

“I’ll see you when I get back, right?”

“Of… of course! You’ll come back, uh, you’ll come back though, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You, uh, you _promise_?”

“I promise.”

The hero would soon learn to regret that promise. She slipped out of Alphys’s arms, marching off to face her doom, the fallen human. Alphys reached out to her, watching the love of her life go.

Alphys stared in horror at the blaring, bright screen in her dark lab. She placed a claw near the bottom, staring as Undyne’s dust scattered.

“Undyne…”

The hero smiled sorrowfully.

“Alphys, I…” She sputtered, turning more and more to dust with every passing second. “I never got to tell you…”

Tears rolled down Alphys’s face.

“I never got to tell you how much I love you.”


	6. "It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.” was the prompt. I got no ship, so I went with Errink! This one was for a Drabble request thing specifically.

Error stared as his husband climbed onto the counter. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a glass bottle from the top shelf.

“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re _not_ having vodka.”

Ink shrugged, smiling as he almost dropped the bottle while getting down.

“I’m going to take that from you.”

“Try it!”

Error walked over and grabbed the glass bottle from Ink. He held it over Ink’s head.

“Hey!”

“You’re gonna wake up the kids.”

“What, _no_! Give it back!”

“We have _work_ , babe.”

Ink stopped, realizing how enraged Dream would be. Error smiled and kissed Ink's forehead.


	7. "They can't hurt you anymore."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Was the prompt for Errink.

Error jolted up from his bed. Another nightmare. He covered his face, letting tears roll down his cheeks. He felt a hand sleepily rub his back. He glanced over to Ink, who had woken up by Error.

“Another ni- bad dream?”

Error nodded as Ink pulled him into a firm, warm hug. Error sobbed into Ink’s chest, and the hug tightened. Ink rubbed his back, trying to make it all okay.

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Error, shakily, ran his hands up to Ink’s back. Ink let go and wiped away Error’s tears.

“You’re okay now.”


	8. "I need a place to stay" For Errink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for kinda toxic relationships! The prompt is the title.

Ink paced outside of Error’s door. Was he really about to do this? He had to, right? There was no other option- He had to get away from Dream _somehow._ Error was the best and _only_ option- Nightmare wouldn’t have let him stay, Blue’s brother would have killed him, and Cross, well… Cross was Cross. Plus, Error had let him stay over before.

He stopped pacing and held up his arm to knock. He hesitated and started pacing again. To his surprise, the door opened, revealing a really tired-looking Error. He yawned, “You pace _really_ loudly.”

Ink blinked, then joyously shouted, “Error!” while holding his arms out.

“What do you want?”

“Well, I need a place to stay, and-“

“And I’m the only one who’s foolish enough to let you stay?”

“Yep!”

“Come in.”

Ink slipped inside.

“Dream got mad at you and made you leave?”

“Yeah.”

“I swear, Ink, just _move out_! You and Dream obviously aren’t very good friends at this point, and, to be honest, you’re _not_ very good at realizing when to go.”

“What do you mean?”

“Get a new apartment. Your own. Let Dream _go._ Find someone _else_ to annoy.”

“Like you?”

“No.”

“Come on!”

“ _Absolutely not._ I’ll let you sleep on the couch, but _nothing_ else. _One_ night. Then you go and talk to Dream. Plus, it’s like midnight! Don’t make me make choices like this.”

“Fine. Thank you for letting me stay.”

Error rolled his eyes. “I don’t want you sleeping on the street. You’d get killed.”

“I’m surprised you care enough about me to not let me get killed.”

“Oh, no! _I_ want to kill you, so you’re not allowed to die.”

“Okay, rude.”

After a couple of minutes of bickering and threats, Error went back to his room after throwing Ink a pillow and blanket. Ink managed to fall asleep, haunted by his guilty thoughts.


	9. "I lost our baby" for Errink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's a bad parent, Error's a bad parent, and Paperjam's just. Paperjam.

Ink looked around frantically for any of Paperjam’s familiar clothing. Shit, shit, _shit_! Where’d he go?

Ink spotted a familiar black and blue jacket avoiding the crowd.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

Ink ran over to him. He tapped Error’s shoulder.

“So I _may_ have lost our kid.”

“What?”

Ink waved his arms frantically and raised his voice. “I _lost_ Paperjam!”

Error crashed. He looked at Ink (who was still freaking out) after he recovered. “You _what?!_ ”

“I can’t find him!”

“How do you _lose_ a _five-year-old_?!”

“I don’t know!!”

“They’re like the _loudest_ creatures alive, Ink! How the fuck did you _lose him_?!”

“I don’t _know_!!”

“We need to _find_ him!”

“I know!”

Before Error could grab Ink’s hand and run to find their kid, he heard a call of “Dad!!”

He searched for the source of the call. Someone started running up to Ink, who caught the five-year-old in his arms and lifted him up. Another two sets of footsteps were following closely behind.

“Paperjam, holy _shit!”_

“Oh my god, you’re okay!”

“Yuh-huh!!”

Cross, who was following the little kid, arms interlocked with Dream’s, sighed and glared at the two dysfunctional parents. “You really should keep an eye on your kid.”

“We _know_.”


	10. Errink- Welcome to Fatherhood!

The soft, warm blankets on Ink’s comfy bed wrapped him up and kept him safe. He didn’t _want_ to get out of bed. It was _too_ snuggly and pleasant.

To Ink’s dismay, Error burst into the room, yelling, “ _INK_ , I HAVE A GIFT!”

Ink jolted up, panicked, and looked over at Error, who was running over to the bed. He yawned, muttering, “what?”

Error tossed something wrapped in a blanket onto Ink, who blinked sleepily at him. Ink unrolled the blanket.

To his shock, five kittens were tossing and tumbling in the blanket. “The fuck.”

Error shouted, “Welcome to fatherhood!”


	11. "Hold Still" For Errink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HNK au, Ink's diamond, Error's Bort, Ink got hurt in a battle.

“Hold _still,_ Ink,” Error chided, trying to hold the stub of Ink’s broken off arm so he could fix it.

Ink continued to try to worm his way out of Error’s grip, squawking, “I don’t _need_ your help!”

“Stop squirming!! You’re _not_ making this any easier! And yes, you do!”

“Leave me alone! I can fix my arm myself!”

“The last time you tried to put your arm on yourself you put it on _backward_! And what are you going to do about your fucking _eye_?!”

“I can do it _myself_ or I can get _Sci_ to do it!”

“ _Sci_ has to fix _Dream and Cross_ because they both _shattered._ ”

“I,” Ink yelled, reaching for his unattached arm, “can do it,” Error swiped it away _,_ “ _myself!”_

_“No,_ ” Error stepped back, also grabbing the part of Ink’s face that flew off, “you,” Ink lunged for it, falling off the ledge, “can’t!”

Ink screamed in anger, trying to push himself up, which was hard as he literally only had one arm. Error walked over, grabbed Ink’s chin, and attached the other part of his face back on. As Ink reeled back in shock, Error grabbed the broken-off arm and affixed that as well. Ink opened his mouth to shout at Error, but before he could, he got another set of lips over his own.

Before Ink could fully recover from the excitement and confusion of the kiss, Error had stomped off.


	12. "Dogs don't wear clothes!" For Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc Frisk to be mute, so they sign things :D!

Frisk blinked. They threw their hands in the air, confused and angry. They aggressively signed, _“Dogs do not wear clothes!!”_

Their ghost companion laughed a little, pointing at the dog running around. “That one does!”

_“No!”_

“I don’t see your problem with this? It’s just a dog wearing clothes!”

_“Suit of armor!!”_

“That’s normal down here!”

Frisk shook their head, kind of upset.

“It’s just a dog in clothes.”

_“No!”_ They seemed to scream, pointing at the dog accusingly.

“I don’t understand the problem here, Frisk!”

_“Dog in clothes!!”_

Chara gleefully laughed, having the most fun they had in years.


	13. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?” For a Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterdeath, and dark jokes.

Reaper floated around Geno a lot. Geno wrote him off as a hallucination.

Eventually, Reaper started talking.

“You’re kind of an anomaly, y’know. Halfway between life and death!” And that sorta thing.

When _those_ didn’t work, he decided to joke around.

“What do you call a skeleton with no future? You!”

Geno grew _desperate_ and started _begging_ Frisk to kill him.

When Chara took Frisk away, Geno had no other choice but to talk back. Eventually, Geno asked, “Why do you torture me?”

“Why can’t _you_ appreciate my sense of humor?”

Geno’s efforts to try ignore him after never worked.


	14. “I’m telling you. I’m haunted.” For Errink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's dead and Error's writing fanfic, But Error's dead and Ink's drawing fanart.   
> Death mention, obviously.

Ink was doing his normal thing: trying to write down what happened in the day, getting distracted, ending up doodling in his notebook, all while his cockatoo, Casper, was screeching along to the music he had on.

He sighed, setting down his pen. He just _couldn’t_ concentrate that day. He got out his sketchbook and started doodling in that.

_“Oh. He draws?”_

Ink’s head snapped up and he glanced around nervously. Had he imagined that?

_“Oh shit, can you hear me?”_

Ink couldn’t find anything- well, any _one,_ so, out of fear, he ran out of his room and into the hallway. He leaned over the railings to the ground floor, and called out to his parents, “Daaad? Pops? I think I’m being haunted!”

His parents called back, “What?!”

“I’m being haunted!”

“Inkblot, what do you mean, kiddo?”

“I’m telling you: I’m _haunted_! There’s a fucking _ghost_!”

_“Huh, so you_ **_can_ ** _hear me?”_

“I think he’s trying to talk to me!”

_“I’m_ ** _literally_** _right here._ ”

“Ink, sweetheart, calm down! Come down here and stop yelling.”

Ink ran down the stairs, sliding on the railing and just _barely_ landing on his feet. He ran over to his parents, who were sitting on the couch.

“I’m being haunted!”

Gaster sighed, “We know, Ink, you’ve said that three times already.”

Ink flailed his arms, panicking, “There’s a fucking _ghost_!!”

“Calm down, kid. What happened?”

“I was doodling, avoiding my homework, and then suddenly I heard talking!! I didn’t see anything!”

“Are you _sure_ it’s a ghost?”

“Yes!!”

_“I mean, I’m dead, sure, but I’m not sure if I’m a ghost. Can you even_ ** _see_** _me?_ ”

“It’s asking if I can see it.”

_“I go by he/him.”_

“Sorry, _he’s_ asking if I can see him!”

Ink blinked as a semi-transparent, gloved hand wove in front of his face. He screamed, jumping away.

_“Taking that as a yes? Guess I’m a ghost, then! Oh well, that’s the best ending for me. I can’t be touched now.”_

“Dad _help_ I’m scared.”

_“I’m_ **_just_ ** _a ghost. It’s nothing to freak out about._

“Are you feeling alright? Ink, you look a little pale.”

“Maybe it’s because there’s a fucking _ghost!!_ ”

“It’s getting late, Ink, just go to bed. Or, even _better_ , do your homework and go to bed. Then we can talk about this in the morning, okay?”

“Alright, dad. Gnight…”


	15. "Does he know about the baby?" Errink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has a problem with thrift shops.

Ink was on a _strict_ ban of shopping at thrift shops, garage sales, and the like. He wasn’t allowed to buy anything, otherwise, Error would make him sleep on the couch.

“This has gone _too far, Ink!_ No more garage sales!” Error had screeched, seeing Ink buy _yet another_ tiny, creepy spider figure to put on their shelf of the things. “No thrift shops either!! Stop this, I’m _begging_ you!”

Ink, obviously, had disregarded Error’s first warning. He slept on the couch that night.

Error thought he’d learned.

But oh, how wrong he was.

Ink went out a couple of days later, claiming to go to Blue’s.

He _had,_ in fact, gone to Blue’s! However, Blue and Ink went and broke the _one_ restriction Ink had.

After the fact, Error didn’t find out.

Ink got a text from Blue, reading, “Does he know about the baby?”

Ink, cheerily, texted back, “no :)”.

Error, however, was reading Ink’s texts over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, _what baby?”_

Ink, realizing he’d been caught, spun around. He looked at Error guiltily, put his phone in his pocket, and pulled out a rubber baby figure that was around the size of a quarter. Shakily, he cried, “He was ninety-five cents, Error, what was I supposed to do?!”

Error looked angry for a moment. He grabbed Ink’s shoulders and his head dropped.

“Are you mad at me?”

Error trembled for a moment. Then he laughed. He chortled and giggled, and he pulled Ink into a tight hug, happily sobbing, “I love you so much, you dumb fucking nerd.”


	16. “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.” For Charisk

Frisk crossed their arms, watching the ghost in front of them who was trying to get Frisk to press the FIGHT button. Frisk shook their head disapprovingly.

“C’mon, Frisk! They’re gonna kill you if you don’t fight back!”

Frisk stood strong and pressed the ACT button. They won the battle and turned to Chara, who was floating and shaking their head.

Frisk signed, “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. Annoying.”

Chara rolled their eyes, and held out their arms, exasperatedly yelling, “Yes, they are! What do you know about people being out to get you?”

“Lots.”

Chara shook their head, being dragged along the kid marching confidently forward. They wanted to get home, after all.

_“Really? How MUCH do you know?”_

Frisk shrugged. They found a faded blue ribbon on the floor, smiled gently, and dusted it off. They tied it into their hair, posing, trying to get Chara’s opinion.

They rolled their eyes, smiling, and held up a hand with the “okay” symbol, and giggled, “perfect!”


	17. "Safety first? What are you, Five?" Cream

Cross managed to get Dream to let him drag the poor guardian on a boat trip. They rented a boat and took it out into a lake in one of the many, _many_ post-pacifist universes. Cross had brought lifejackets. When he presented them to Dream with a “Safety first!”, he had scoffed.

He stood up the boat, put his hands on his hips, and mocked, “Safety first!” With an exaggerated smile while leaning forward. He straightened, continuing, “What are you, five?!”

Cross stared in horror as Dream jumped, gleefully, off the side of the boat and into the water.


	18. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.” For Errink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for death, slight gore (I guess)  
> It's the land of the lustrous au, they're gems. It's a non-canon story, and none of this happens in the AU's canon or HNK's canon!

Ink and Error were at their normal post, watching out for any and all signs of enemies. It was hard, though, as Ink sunk down into the grass, sighing, “Why even bother? It’s not like the Lunarians are gonna show up today, anyway.”

Error glanced at Ink, then stared up at the sky, chastising him with a “We need to stay vigilant anyway. If they _do_ show up, we need to be wary.”

“I’ve been doing this for longer than you have, Error,” Ink sat up straighter, “I _know_ what’s at stake here.”

Dream, the oldest of all twenty-eight who lived on the island, came running up to the pair, shouting, still smiling brightly, as he always had. He tripped over Ink’s legs and went fell onto the floor, grumbling, “Get off the floor, Ink.” He looked up, “Oh, also, Sensei said to come back- it’s too cloudy for Lunarians to show up, apparently, and Nightmare needs help organizing your journals, Error.”

“ _Again_?! I _just_ put them in order- does _anyone_ have _any_ fucking _respect for the jellyfish?!_ ”

Dream shrugged as he turned. He ran off to tell the others as Error and Ink glanced at each other.

“I guess we should go then, right?”

Ink nodded and got up off the floor. He turned to walk back to the school. Before he could, the skies cleared.

_Shink._

Ink spun around to see Error staring, sword drawn, at a rapidly opening sunspot.

The darkness reached out to the sides and to the sky. It spun out in droves, growing with every second. Chimes rang out. Flutes’ airy music filled the air, followed by gentle but terrifying percussion. The same familiar colors that Ink and Error had grown used to dripped out from the opening.

Ink leaped up, grabbing his own sword and throwing the sheath away as the Lunarians spun out of the sky.

The pair did as they always had, jumping up to them, swords drawn, fighting. Their swords went through them all like a knife through half-melted butter.

Ink cut off the biggest one’s head with ease, and he and Error landed safely on the ground. They both turned to the school and started on their way.

“That was easy- I suppose it would be, with it being so cloudy today, right? Lunarians tend to be less strong with more clouds.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Ink opened his mouth to talk, slowing down. Before he could make a sound, Error heard the crash and cling of a gem being shattered.

Error pivoted to look at Ink, who was on the floor far behind him, head, arms and legs disconnected from his chest. His eyes were wide and hollow. Error ran back, only skidding to a halt when he saw exactly how many more had shown up. He thought for a moment, grabbed one of Ink’s gloves, and ran to the school as the rest of his body was being stalked. The Lunarians fawned over every inch of the glistening, shiny rock as they picked up each part.

Error ran. He tried to get anyone.

He ran past Dream, who caught him. “Hey, hey, Error, calm down! What’s wrong?”

Error couldn’t talk. He held up the gloved arm, and Dream’s eyes widened.

They ran back to where the sunspot opened.

By the time they got there, everything looked normal. Ink was _gone_.

Error fell to his knees, staring into the endless sky. Dream’s usual sunny smile faded.

Hours later, the two were sat in front of Sci’s office, still processing. Was Ink, the most full-of-life, excitable, fun gem with them, really just… gone? Like _that_?

“Dream, I… I’m sorry. It’s all my fault…”

“I was _right there_. I could have done… _something_.”

Error looked up at Dream, who was _broken_ by the loss of his friend. His once always-smiling, glowing face was twisted into a guilty frown.

“Dream, please, it’s going to be okay, right? We can get him back?”

Dream didn’t answer.

“Dream, please- Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now. I need to know that it’ll be okay.”

Dream didn’t reply, watching as Error cried out for help. He didn’t have any response for the young polycrystalline.

“I’m begging you, Dream, tell me it’ll be okay!”

Dream still couldn’t answer.


	19. "Wow, I didn't think you could get any less romantic!"

The moment Frisk had fallen down, Chara had popped up. They floated next to the kid, making little puns and jokes every so often to try to clear the silence. Frisk never spoke.

_“It’s a snowpoff!”_

_“That’s… still a snowpoff.”_

_“That, to everyone’s shock, is a snowpoff!”_

_“This… wait, what is this?”_

Later in their adventures, Chara grew quiet. They still chimed in with a joke or two, but the anxiety of the ending drawing near was too much. Would this really, really _end?_ Sure, Chara was happy for everyone else, but what about themself?

When everyone has gotten their happy endings, Frisk reset. Chara was puzzled. Why would they take away everything they had worked so hard for?

Then, dust started filling the air. Chara learned. Death was the best option.

So they met Frisk at the end.

_“Let’s_ **_destroy_ ** _this world, Frisk!”_

Finally, Frisk spoke. They giggled, “Haha, wow, I didn’t think you could get any less romantic!”

Chara was shocked. They looked at Frisk, then down, then glanced back to Frisk. They stuttered, _“Ro… romance?”_

“Well, why did you think I came all this way? Watching all my friends suffer? I wanted to see if you were cute, and yeah, you _super_ are!”

Chara blinked. Had they heard that correctly?? Frisk came… _all_ this way to see them? They sighed, hiding their face, “I have… a pacifist savefile. You killed all of them to get to me. Let them live, Frisk.”

Frisk gave a thumbs up. They reloaded the save file.

And Chara was gone.


	20. “Did you just hiss at me?” For errink (Good omens(?) au)

Error stared up at his demonic spouse, who was on top of the fridge, crouching. He sighed, stepping over and getting on his toes to look at him.

“Can you please get down?”

To Error’s surprise, Ink backed up further into the wall and hissed. Error blinked.

“Ex _cuse_ me, Ink, did you just _hiss_ at me?! How _dare you?_ This is _my_ house, y’know!”

Ink morphed into his weasel form and curled up.

“Can you _please_ stop acting like a child and get down from my fridge?”

The weasel made a disgusted face. Error, getting sick of his shit, grabbed Ink’s little body and dragged him off of the fridge. Ink struggled a little in his grip, but he clearly wasn’t in pain. He hissed again.

“That’s what you get for not following the rules I have set in this house, Ink. Do I really have to add ‘don’t sit on the fridge’ to the whiteboard? I know you’re a demon and it’s your _job_ to break rules, or whatever, but don’t fucking sit on the fridge.”


	21. "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"-PaleCream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "PaleCream" was the most cursed shipname I could think of for Pale, Cross, and Dream as a poly ship. I apologize.

Dream felt freezing hands on his back while he shut his eyes tighter. He groaned, “Pale, nooo…”

Slowly but surely, Dream got pushed out of the warm, soft bed. He flopped onto the floor. When he finally processed that he was on the hard ground, and not in the comfortable bed, he sat up, blinked, and got up.

He turned to Pale and Cross, who were laughing to themselves in said bed. Dream glared, “Hey, wait a minute, what was _that_ for!?”

Cross laughed, “Sorry, Dream, I guess you’re expelled from the bed!”

“You two can’t banish me! This is my bed too! Let me back in!”

Cross shook his head. Pale (being affected by Dream’s aura, as always) smiled mischievously.

Dream, hands on his hips, huffed, “Fine! I guess I’ll have to shove you _both_ out of the way!”

Both of Dream’s boyfriends watched in amusement as he gave up trying to push one or both of them out of the way. His lips curled up into a smile as he found a solution. He walked over to the end of the bed and flopped on top of the two.

“Ha- try pushing me off now!”

Dream realized he had fucked up when he got trapped in a mess of arms. He was squashed like a plush as the other two fell asleep. He sighed and tried to fall asleep regardless.


	22. “Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass!!!” For Errink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time, it's the actors au- Mostly Error being an asshole :(

Ink was flaunting his newest jacket- sparkly, sequined and rainbow- around the set. He was, obviously, very fond of it. At the ends of his sleeves, there were glittery, black tassels which were Ink’s favorite part of it. His eyes lit up when he talked about it.

Error, being the jerk he was and still is, just _had_ to ruin Ink’s fun. Even at the expense of his own mocha. So, clearly, Error _accidentally, purely accidentally,_ spilled almost half of his boiling cup of coffee onto Ink’s jacket. And onto his neck.

Ink screeched, looking at the coffee stain in shock before looking up at Error. His stare hardened. He yelled, “How _dare_ you, asshole?!”

Error, acting his best, feigned a genuine-looking sorry look, and cried, “Oh, god, I’m _so sorry_ Ink! I assure you, it was a _complete_ accident!”

“ _Sorry_ isn’t going to help when I _kick your ass,_ Error!!!”

Before Ink could full-on attack Error, his arm got caught in midair. Blue dragged him away from Error, giving him an exhausted look before pulling Ink out into the hallway. Blue made him sit down on the floor, lecturing, “Ink, you have to calm down.”

“That ASSHOLE ruined my _favorite_ jacket!” Ink squawked, pointing back into the set. “He _deserves_ to have his ass kicked!”

“I’m _warning_ you. You’re causing a public disturbance.”

Ink huffed, got up, then got grabbed by the ear and was made to sit down again. Ink stopped trying to get back up. He took a couple of minutes to breathe while Blue continued to scold him, “Listen, Ink, you can’t just go around trying to assault Error.

“But… he! He ruined my jacket, Blue!” Ink’s eyes fogged up, and a tear rolled down his flushed face. “And he poured coffee down my neck!”

“I know, Ink. But the jacket can be fixed, I’ll go with you to the dry cleaners. Let’s get you an ice pack- I’m sure Nightmare will deal with Error.”

“He dumped _coffee on me!_ ”

“I know.”


	23. “You’re not going to starve yourself on Thanksgiving.” - Errink

Gradient crossed his arms. His lips curled down into a pout, and his eyes were narrowed at the more glitchy of his fathers.

“Gradient, quit throwing a fit. I’m _sorry_ I forgot the pie, but you know I feel _extremely_ bad about it. I know how much it means to you and Paperjam.”

The kid huffed and hardened his expression. “I’m not gonna eat.”

“What? No! Absolutely not! You’re not going to starve yourself on Thanksgiving.”

Ink walked in, other kid in tow, at the sound of Gradient’s whining. He yawned, “Whaz goin’ on?”

“Gradient said he’s not going to eat because I forgot to get the pie.”

“Oh, that’s a _wonderful_ idea!” Ink feigned a British accent, continuing, “Gradient, may I join you in your pouting?”

Gradient shrugged, still sulking. Paperjam leaned against the wall, staring tiredly at his dads and brother as Ink sat next to said brother and join his moping.

Error threw his hands in the air. “Dam- darn it, you two! I said I was sorry, I can’t go back to the store _now_ , I have to prep the food because _your_ parents are coming over!”

Paperjam sighed sleepily, “Dad, you seem stressed.”

“Of course I’m stressed!”

“But how could you forget the pie?? That’s the best part of Thanksgiving!”

“Yeah, Error, Jesus, and you’re even almost _swearing_ at our _kids?_ ”

“Ink.”

“Yes, dearest?”

“Go to your room. I need to talk to you.”

“What?!”

“Go. Now.” Error’s tone made Ink think he didn’t have a choice. Ink stuck his tongue out at Error but left. Gradient crossed his arms more. Error sighed and turned his attention to the whining little kid. “Gradient. Look at me.”

Gradient looked up, tears in his eyes.

Error looked back. Then smiled, “I know I didn’t get the pie. I’m sorry. But wouldn’t it be better if you two helped me _make_ one?”

Gradient’s eyes lit up, and his arms dropped to his sides. “Really??”

“Of course.”

“Yes!!”

“Okay- can you help your sibling find the cookbook and wake him up a little more while I go talk to Ink about this?”

“Okay!!”

Error knocked on the door to the master bedroom. “Ink, honey? It’s me. Can I come in? Please tell me you haven’t done anything… like _that_.” Error recoiled at the memory.

Ink called from within the room, muffled by the door, “Oh, _come_ _on!_ That was _one_ time when we were younger! Like a year after we started dating!”

“I’m still going to make fun of you for it.”

“Shut up and come in, you fucking nerd. Wait, fuck, the kids aren’t with you, are they?!”

“Nope, they’re getting ingredients for a pie.” Error opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. He sat next to Ink, who was now buried in a lump of sheets. “And you, I’m assuming, are still throwing a fit?”

Ink poked his head out and glared at his husband. “I do _not_ throw fits!”

“Then what was that with Gradient?”

“I’m…” Ink groaned. “I know. I shouldn’t have done that. It was childish of me and I know better.”

“I know that you know, Ink. And I’m disappointed. Know you’re tired, and I’m tired, and everyone’s just so _tired._ We haven’t been able to take a break for months.”

“ _Years,_ Error. It’s been _years_ since we’ve gotten a proper vacation.”

“I know. But we can ask Dream, right? Now, will you stop being such a child and come help us make a chocolate pie? Knowing Gradient that’s gonna be the one I’m forced to make and clean up.”

Ink popped out of the blankets. He looked at Error, then his lips curled up into a smile. “Of course.”


	24. “Show me what’s behind your back.” For errink

Ink noticed almost instantly how weird Error was acting on their date. He wouldn’t turn around nearby said boyfriend.

Ink decided to try to see what Error was hiding. He tried walking behind him (Error insisted Ink went first), tried walking around him (Error called him weird while turning with him, and tried going behind him at the restaurant (whatever he had was covered by his jacket).

It mainly worried Ink, because, well, he was planning on proposing that night. He thought it was the right time, and he thought Error would feel the same. What if Error wanted something _different_?

“Show me what’s behind your back!”

“Wait.”

Ink had to run off in the middle of the date. To the bathroom. He threw up. He took too long washing out the flavor of paint in his mouth, so Error decided to go check on him.

“Honey, are you okay?”

Ink swerved around, mouth still covered in black gunk, and tried for a sheepish smile. “Would you take a yes?”

“Oh, god, babe.” Error walked over and tried wiping away the gloop. “What’s wrong? You’ve been nervous this whole time- where’s the bratty, brash man I fell in love with?”

“I… I love you. But. Something’s up. You not showing me what’s behind your back is making me really, really nervous.”

Error looked into Ink’s eyes for a moment. “Oh, honey,” Error brushed away a tear, “I’m sorry. It was supposed to be a surprise and I wrecked it, didn’t I? But I’ll show you when we get back to the table, alright?”

“Fine.”

Ink looked at Error expectantly, tapping his fingers against his arm.

“Alright, I’m sorry for ruining the date. But, in my defense, I was nervous too! I just…” Error pulled a little black box from behind his back. He cracked it open to reveal a silver ring bedazzled with a spectrum of jewels. Ink stared at it for a moment, eyes flickering up to Error.

“How did you…” Ink muttered, pulling out a box of his own, showing off a different silver ring. This one was simple; it had a multi-chrome diamond and little else. “Did you know?!”

Ink choked back tears. “Oh my god, you dumbass,”

“Hey, asshole, that’s my line!”

Ink’s tears faded. He glared at Error. His warmth and sunniness turned into coldness and shadows.

Both of them got smacked on their heads by Nightmare. “What the **fuck** you two-” The pair of actors glared at each other and looked away, practically mirroring each other’s poses- “You _ruined_ the scene. You just fucked up _two hours_ of practice!”

“Fucker stole my line.”


	25. Queerplatonic Freshink- Did you just hiss at me?

Ink was chasing the small octopus-like creature, once again, through the multiverse. His feet hit the ground, quickly and quietly.

Eventually, he saw a neon-gloved hand slither behind a log. Ink’s mouth curled into a mischievous smile as he creeped up to the log. When he was close enough, he leapt over the log and grabbed his queerplatonic partner before he could run.

“Gotcha!”

The bright parasite hissed as Ink hugged him tighter.

“Did you just hiss at me, Fresh?! How rude!”

“Yea, brah, get off!”

“Carry me home, partner!”

“Fine, yo.” Fresh stood up, his short best friend clinging to his back, and let said best friend wrap his legs around his middle.


	26. "Don't you dare come back in a body bag, or I'll fucking kill you.” for Nightink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> might be slightly based off of dreamswap.

Ink leaned against the cell and ran the blade of his sword across the bars, alerting the prisoner to his presence. “You got caught. _Again._ How many times have I told you to _avoid_ doing said thing, Nightmare?” He did not sound very amused.

“I mean, what else do you expect me to do, Ink? I gotta see you use that sword somehow.” Nightmare’s arms slipped through the bars and slid around Ink’s waist.

“Yeah, if you get any _closer_ to getting caught with _me_ around, Dream’s gonna make me use it on _you._ I’m already on thin fucking ice with him, refusing another order- especially concerning _you-_ would not end well.”

“Is _that_ why you’re visiting after hours?”

“He told me to watch you. So I’m watching you.”

“Well, you’re obviously not very good at that!” Nightmare’s cat-like, smiling face popped out from the corner of Ink’s vision, his hand jingling the knight’s keys.

Ink’s eyes widened as he attempted to grab his keys back. “Son of a bitch- I need those!”

“Do you _really_? I mean, you can just get another set, right? Just give me these, and tell Dream you fell asleep again!”

“I can’t do that- He’ll kill me!”

“He’ll _literally_ kill me if he finds me again.”

“I… I can’t argue with that. But, damnit, Nightmare,” Ink grabbed the collar of Nightmare’s shirt and glared. Ink’s eyes softened after a moment, continuing, "Don't you _dare_ come back in a body bag, or I'll fucking kill you.”

Nightmare grinned, dropping Ink’s keys back into place after pulling his brother’s favorite knight into a kiss. Ink stepped back, surprised, banging his head against the bars of the cell and causing a ruckus. The lights snapped on as Nightmare slid his hands away from Ink’s cheeks and ran away.

Ink, knowing that Dream would watch the security tapes after, screamed in anger and faked trying to run after Nightmare, tripping over himself.


	27. "I'm... a really bad kisser." "It's okay, I'm a really good teacher.” For NightInk

Ink leaned down an inch or two, almost touching foreheads with Nightmare, pinning him against a wall. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the _slightly_ -taller guard.

“You’re only like an _inch_ taller.”

“Okay, yes, but you’re the only person I can do this with,” Ink whined, “I tried doing it to Dream once and he threatened to have my head.”

“The next time you do this, I’m going to knee your groin.”

“But what if I want to kiss you like this?”

“Don’t kiss me. I’m… a bad kisser. _Really_ bad.”

“It’s okay,” Ink tilted Nightmare’s chin up, to which he responded with a more intense glare, and got a little closer, “I’m a good teacher.”

Nightmare held his gaze. “If Error- hell, if _anyone_ finds us like this, one of us is going to die. Maybe both of us. But your face is weirdly soft, the hell…?”

“But what if I’m willing to die to be able to kiss you?”

“I’d say that’s pretty home of sexual, my dear Ink.”

Ink snorted. His head rolled down, and he started laughing. “Oh my stars, did you really just say ‘home of sexual’?!”

“Did I _stutter_?”

“You dumbass. I love you.” Ink leaned forward, floating nearer and nearer to Nightmare’s lips, waiting for him to close the gap. When Nightmare started to gravitate back…

“Well, well, _what_ do we have here?”

“Oh, shit-” Ink pulled away as fast as he could, snapping his head up to look at the top of the wall, leaving Nightmare halfway through the air. He started to fall onto Ink, landing on him right as their stalker jumped down and strode over.

Error.

“Uh, I can explain?” Nightmare offered.

“No need- I knew _something_ was going on with you. It’s good to know that you guys are fu-“

Ink hissed, “we did _not._ ”

Error put his hands up. “Fine, fine. Be in denial.”

“We’re not in denial!” Nightmare interjected.

“Aha!” Error pointed at the two, relaxed demeanor suddenly gone. “You said _we._ ” He smirked triumphantly.

“… _Fuck._ Goddamnit- don’t tell anyone.”

“What?” Error posed innocently. “Do you think I’d tell _Cross_? That you’re kissing his ex-best friend in the shadows? Or,” He gasped, “Maybe even _Dream?_ ”

“Don’t you _dare,_ Error.”

“You don’t even have any way to _contact_ him! Plus, who’d he believe more, _you,_ an _outlaw,_ or _me,_ his _guard_?”

“Oh, no, Nightmare, your _boyfriend_ just basically said outlaws are bad! What are you going to do about it?”

“He didn’t mean anything by it!”

“I didn’t! I just said he’s not gonna trust you- he’s trying to _catch_ and _kill_ _you,_ while I’m practically his right-hand man.”

“Well, _Cross_ will believe me.”

Nightmare sighed, “Error, don’t tell Cross.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

Ink glanced at Nightmare and took a breath, “If, and _only_ if you don’t tell Cross, I’ll convince Dream to let you go next time.”

“Well, _Ink,_ if you convince Dream to let _all_ of us go next time, _I_ won’t tell Nightmare about _that._ ”

Ink’s ever-so-slight smile faded. His eyes darkened, and his hair fell over his face. “You wouldn’t _dare._ ”

“Wouldn’t I?”

“What? Ink, what the _fuck_ are you two on about?!”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. _He-_ “ Ink pointed at Error- “promised he’d never talk about it again.”

Error had a catty smile on his face as footsteps barreled closer.

Ink’s ears perked up and he snarled, planting a small kiss on Nightmare’s cheek before setting him back on his feet. “You two better go. Now.” He shot a glare at Error and snapped, “Thanks for wasting our time, asshole.”

Ink sat on his bed, glaring at the wall. What right did Error have to do that?! Just because they had broken up doesn’t mean Error could decide who Ink dated!

Ink got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a throat clearing. From his window. His third story window. Ink looked over and dragged Nightmare out of the window and into his closet.

“The hell are you doing here? You’re gonna get yourself killed!”

“Well, you never got to teach me how to kiss.”


	28. “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me” for Nightink

Waves gently hit Nightmare’s legs as he slowly opened his eyes, being met with burning sunlight. What had happened…?

Oh, shit, the boat exploded. Or got raided by ghosts? Wait, maybe it was both. Ink threw him off the side, and then… wait.

_Ink._

Nightmare jumped up, looking around frantically for his… friend? Boyfriend? Traveling companion? Whatever he was to Nightmare, he was important.

The beach filled with soft, warm sand, looked bare. The sun glinted off shells and crabs, along with bits and pieces of metal, but none caught Nightmare’s eye. He _had_ to find Ink, no matter what.

And there he was. His mouth was filled partially with sand, his hair fucked up to an entirely new level, and his clothes were torn. But he was there.

Nightmare ran up, feeling for a pulse, for breathing, for _anything._ He pleaded his loved one, “squeeze my hand if you can hear me, Ink. Please, give me a sign, or _anything.”_

And there it was. A soft, gentle squeeze, almost as delicate as his barely-existent pulse. Nightmare could barely feel it, and almost had to ask twice, but Ink felt him tense up and gave his hand another squeeze. Another, just as weak. But it was there.

Ink coughed up some sand. Nightmare stared for a moment, then pulled Ink into a crushing hug.

“Jesus, Nightmare, are you trying to kill me? I’m halfway there already,” he croaked.


End file.
